


Skate For Me

by Milkss



Category: Elsword
Genre: Inspired by Yuri On Ice!!!, M/M, editing of tags and summery shall come shortly, figure skating AU, please forgive the current choppiness of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkss/pseuds/Milkss





	

It was an accident, he was never supposed to see this man, fate wasn't set the align these two together, the young boy with frosty hair shouldn't have been blessed with this sight. But he was. He was and he couldn't take his eyes off of the man. 

He stared, from his seat near the pack of the tiered seating, still as to not emit any sound from the sensitive plastic that supports his tiny body. He can't gasp, only hold his breath, lips agape and eyes drying as he just stares. 

A young teen, older than himself, glides across the ice. No- he dances, performs, creates the purest of beauty he'd ever seen. It's enchanting, such fluid movements, such precision and clarity. He reads the message the skater performs; loneliness. His movements are sheltered and unsure, the symbolisms of one suffering from lonesomeness. He can't peel his eyes away, it would be an insult too.

The admiring boy chokes, for a brief moment they lock eyes. Golden, pure glimmers of the earths treasure glance over his own. He can't think, move. He's so terrified, that if he were too, the boy would stop skating. He would stop this flawless embodiment of emotions. 

The child bites his lip, the teen on the ice had stopped. 

"No..." the snow-haired boy whispers, worried the teen will flee away if he's too loud. 

Much like he was, the teen stands agape on the ice, eyes shocked and wide, he collects himself much quicker than the younger though, and looks away in embarrassment, palming the back of his neck. The younger can no longer tell if the flush is from the heat of the performance or due to bashfulness. 

"I didn't...Think anyone was in here." 

He speaks, and the younger's eyes brim with salty tears. It sounds so ashamed, and dreadfully like a goodbye. 

"Uh-Are you...Lost?" The teen skates to the blocked separation between the ice and the flooring. He grips upon the railing as he pads onto the floor, the thin blade seemingly hard to balance upon when not on ice.

He waits, standing and maintaining eye contact, but sighs at the lack of response. He bends down the start unlacing the skates-

"NO-!" The small child protests greatly, to the point of bolting down the stairs of the tiered seating and bounding over to grab at the teens hands, yanking them away from the laces. "Why are you taking them off!?" 

The teen gulps, its not often a 10 year old yells at him, or children approach him in general. 

"To help you find your parents, Its hard to walk in these if I'm not on Ice..."

"Then go back on the ice."

This time the teen blinks, even more startled. He doesn't understand this boy's reasoning, shouldn't he be more than willing to reunite with his mother rather than stay in the company of a stranger? 

"I shouldn't of been seen, that wasn't in my predictions..." the boy mutters and the teen is even more startled. Predictions? Is he older than he first thought?

"What's your name?" Demands now? The teen can't help but chuckle. 

"Raven Cronwell, and yours?"

"Are you stupid? Mother said never to give my identity to someone I don't know."

Raven gives a heartly laugh this time, letting it echo around the empty ice that not long ago was playing the melody of sadness with his skates. 

"What should I call you then?"

"Whatever, I don't care about that, just dance again."

"Dance..?" Raven looks over to the ice, a sadness returning to his eyes, he turns back to the boy with a sad smile "That wasn't a dance, more like-"

"It was your emotions right? How you were feeling?"

Despite his young age, this boy fills in the gaps quickly. Raven reaches out a finger to point it at the boys chest, just above his heart which beats quickly. Raven can feel the pulse under his finger. 

"Yeah, I wanted to dance to how this feels." 

"You're lonely."

"I lost someone recently." 

The boy nods, but doesn't understand. 

"Why don't you go find them?" 

Raven leans his hand away, sadness in his movements, yet the tenderness in his smile can't cease. This child is smart, but still untouched by the reality of life. It's refreshing. 

"I have, but I can only find her when I skate. I can't skate without her anymore...It doesn't feel right." 

The child furrows his brows and rolls his eyes, taking the laces still in his tiny hands and re-tying the laces, albeit with scrappy accuracy. 

"Skate for me then, you look better when you're dancing." 

"Ouch-" Raven laughs, the lack of filter on the boy amuses him. "-I can't dance for someone I don't even know the name of."

"Ice."

"...Ice?" 

"Call me that-" His tiny fingers point to one of the advertisements littering the side of the rink. The letters 'I.C.E' on a banner. "-Its short right? So you'll remember it?"

The skater shakes his head, this child...A spark flickers. 

"How about...Add?"

"Add? That's stupid." 

"'Add' as in you're an 'Addition' to my already forming headache."

'Add' puffs his cheeks in protest. He uses his tiny feet to kick forcefully at Raven's shin. 

"Ow! Jeez I was-"

"Then you can be 'Mor' for your 'Moronic' logic." 

Raven bubbles with laughter once more. He can't help it, this boy's wit is something to be admired. 

"Then how about an 'Addition' to my skating? I'll configure a dance, just for you, okay Add?"

Add instantly stops his tantrum, the sparkle of admiration and awe just as present as when they first locked eyes. The snow-haired boy doesn't smile or giggle with joy, but instead firms his eyes. 

"Promise me. Promise you'll dance for me." He doesn't give the statement room for question, only accepting approval, and something warms in Raven, a lingering feeling he hasn't felt since her departure. 

"Then you too. You dance for me, and I'll dance for you, okay?" 

A beat, and Add connects the dots. He'll dance for Raven? 

"I've never skated before..." 

"Then learn, did you think that was just beginners luck?" 

Add shakes his head, realising his obvious flaw. But that still doesn't excuse talent, and he's certain every fibre of this man is filled with it. Even off the ice this man drips with grace, a simple motion such as adjusting weight becomes such a show of muscles clenching and unclenching. He finds it beautiful.

"If I skate, will you watch me?" 

Raven nods, without a doubt. 

"Yeah, I'll come cheer you on at the Grand Prix, so skate for me until then."


End file.
